goblinscomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Custom Skin
Discussion of the Options for a Custom Skin The Options Well, I am going to create, or possibly just request, a custom skin for this wiki. The default of white background and blue headers doesn't really fit the comic. I see two distinct directions to take when choosing colors for the skin: * 1st Option = Choose colors that complement the Goblins comic's website (e.g. colors from the comic's logo, colors from the website's main page, colors of the goblins' skin, etc). * 2nd Option = Choose colors without consideration for the comic's website (e.g. colors from the wiki's logo, colors from an image on the wiki's main page, colors that look good without trying to complement anything, etc). My Thoughts Personally, I'd like to go with the 2nd Option, specifically: choosing colors that complement the image on the right side of the main page. I've even picked a color scheme I think would work, but seeing as how I'm not the only one who has to look at the wiki, I want to know what other contributors are thinking. Sample.jpg|This is the image from the front page that I'd like to choose theme colors from. SuggestedColors.png|Here are the colors that I'm suggesting we use. In case you're wondering, the colors in that scheme are thus: * For the background, I chose 383c5f. This is one of the dark blue colors used in the sky in the image. * For the page bar and headings, I chose 769d4e. It's the green color used for the grass in the image. * For the Wikia logo, the page links, and the Search arrow, I chose e1951d. It's the orange color of Complains' skin in the image. Tell me what you think, please! The more opinions involved, the more people will be happy with the results. Thank you! -- Yehonatan 20:43, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Your Thoughts LedeasColors.png|Light green from Fumbles, dark green from grass, orange from Thaco, dark blue from Yonny's color scheme Example.png Example.png Example.png Please remember to leave your signature at the end of your message with the signature button or 4 tildes (the ~ symbol). I vote for a Light Green that is traditional Goblin and then a Dark Text that shows well. If that dont work then I retract my idea. Ledeas 21:11, September 25, 2009 (UTC)Ledeas :How does that look, Ledeas? -- Yehonatan 21:33, September 25, 2009 (UTC) I think they are awsome dude. Very cool I like the suggestion to base the colours on our lead image, I would have chosen similarly.--Solar Granulation 21:29, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Well, thanks. I was only worried that the three colors mightn't look that great thrown together like that. But, on the other hand, I kinda like it. -- Yehonatan 21:33, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Something based on a goblin skin tone as seen in the comic sounds like a good idea... perhaps a light green, like Fumbles? --Aristocles 23:13, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Like the palette I created and posted above? It uses Fumbles' green for the background, the green of the grass from Media:Sample.jpg (the iconic image on the right side of the main page) for the page bar and heading, and Thaco's shade of orange for the Wikia logo. Is that similar to what you're thinking of? -- Yehonatan 00:24, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah. Something like that. --Aristocles 03:58, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Is this forum still active? Clueless One 18:38, March 7, 2011 (UTC)